Switched
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: This starts off normal, but then something strange happens. What if Hikari and Takeru switched bodies with Patamon and Gatomon? It only starts off with something random, but it'll get good. Please review...
1. It Starts Off Normal

**

* * *

**

I finally made a PataGato and revised it. There are Takari scenes, with other couples.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

* * *

Hikari had just finished her errands with Gatomon, who was lazily playing with a ball of yarn.

"Hikari, when are we actually going to do something fun," she asked.

"Well, excuse me for being so boring," Hikari scoffed.

They were silent until they heard knocking on the door. Hikari got up and came to it.

"Who is it," she asked.

"It's Takeru," Takeru replied.

"And Patamon," Patamon said.

Gatomon heard him, so she hid behind the sofa she was on. Takeru and Patamon just came in. Patamon knew Gatomon was behind the sofa, so he went there.

"Hey Gatomon," he smiled.

"Patamon," she shrieked, with herself shaken up.

"Gatomon, are you okay," he asked.

"Of course," she replied, blushing.

"Do you have a fever or something," he asked, feeling his forehead.

"No, it's not that," she nearly fainted.

"Are you sure you're okay," he asked, coming closer.

Gatomon's face came to a complete red, when she suddenly pushed Patamon all the way to Takeru's face. Takeru lost balance and fell on the floor, with Patamon still on his face.

"Are you okay, Takeru," Hikari asked.

"I guess so," he groaned, when she helped him to get up.

Patamon came off Takeru's face and fell on the floor, stunned.

"Why'd you do that, Gatomon," he asked.

"O…k," Takeru and Hikari sweat dropped.

"Gomen Patamon," Gatomon said.

_Gatomon, I've never seen you like this_, Hikari thought.

"So Hikari, do you want to come over and talk about…you know," he whispered to her.

"Takeru, not now," she giggled.

"Why do you guys get to play with each other like that," Patamon asked.

"Because we're humans, no offence," Hikari explained.

"None taken," he said. "So Gatomon's going to be with us?"

"Of course she will," Takeru replied.

Gatomon just glared at him, which confused him.

**Afternoon…**

"Hey guys," Miyako and Mimi greeted.

They were coming over to Takeru and Hikari who were about to come in Takeru's house.

"Hey guys," he said, when they hugged him.

"Guess what," Mimi said. "Veemon is here, and he wants to see Gatomon. Daisuke also says he heard about a sleepover you're doing for only you and Hikari, including Gatomon and Patamon. He wants to join with Veemon and he won't say no."

"Ano…he's in," Takeru sighed.

Veemon spotted Gatomon, who was next to the door.

"Hello Gatomon," he greeted.

"Hi Veemon," she greeted back.

He kissed her paw, which got Patamon to notice. He was a bit jealous by that.

"So Gatomon, are you still single," he asked.

"Ano…," Patamon cut her off.

"Of course not," he said. "She's with me."

"Oh," Veemon sighed with disappointment.

Then he just thought of something.

"Prove it," he demanded. "Kiss her straight on the lips!"

"Okay," Patamon accepted, grabbing Gatomon's arm.

He pulled her closer to him, but then she passed out in his arms, because she was too close to him.

"Gatomon," Patamon asked. "Are you alright?"

**One Hour Later…**

Gatomon was waking up, as her vision focused on Hikari and Takeru, who were staring at her.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Hikari sighed, with relief.

"You passed out for some reason," Takeru said.

"W-what happened," Gatomon asked, when she got up.

"I don't know what happened," Hikari replied. "Patamon just told me you passed out."

"Where are we," she asked.

"You're in my room, of course," Takeru replied.

Patamon was right besides her, when she turned her face to her.

"P-Patamon," she stuttered.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Takeru said, carrying Hikari bridal-style.

"Takeru, what're you…," she felt his hand on her bottom.

They were gone, and Gatomon was alone in the room with Patamon.

"Gatomon, I'm sorry about almost kissing you," he said.

"It's alright," she said, getting up.

"Can I ask you a question," he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Do you like me," he asked.

Gatomon was surprised, but she already knew the answer.

"Why did you ask me that," she asked.

"Because I like you too," he replied.

"Na…," before she could finish, he grabbed her and pulled her closer.

His lips collided against her lips. It was her first kiss. But this was too soon. He let go of her, as his lips came off her.

"Ano…Patamon, that was actually good," she blushed.

* * *

**Please review because this was only the beginning. Please, please review! **


	2. It Happens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

* * *

**Night…**

"Hey Hikari and Takeru," Daisuke smiled, when they were all outside.

"Hey Daisuke," Takeru sighed.

"So we're having a sleepover at your house," he asked.

"We are," Hikari replied.

"This is so cool," he grinned.

_Great, there goes my chance with Hikari_, Takeru sighed, going inside with them.

**Meanwhile…**

Patamon and Gatomon were alone, still in Takeru's room.

"I wish we could do what Hikari and Takeru do," Gatomon said. "I just want to know how it feels."

"But doesn't that happen when we're…"

"I mean like _real _humans," Gatomon cut him off.

"Oh," Patamon understood.

Then she spotted a shooting star outside the window.

"Hey, Patamon," she said. "There's a shooting star. Hikari told me if we make a wish, it will come true."

They opened the window, which was a little difficult. They came on the balcony. They spotted the shooting star.

"What do you wish for," Gatomon asked.

"I don't need to wish," he replied.

"Well…I wish that I could know how life is to be a _real _human," Gatomon wished. "I want to live a way a human lives. I want to be like other humans. I also wish for Patamon to join me."

"O…k," he was confused how he got dragged into this.

"We better go inside," Gatomon said, jumping back in the room, as Patamon closed the window after coming in the room.

Hikari had just come in.

**Meanwhile…**

Veemon spotted a shooting star outside, and it was almost gone. Daisuke also noticed it. They were looking out the window.

"You better make a wish," Daisuke said.

"Then I wish to know what it's like to be a human," Veemon wished.

Then the shooting star left.

"Good luck with that," Daisuke said, closing the window. "Besides, I'm 18, so what do you know about being a human?"

"Can you teach me," Veemon asked.

"Alright," Daisuke assured.

He took out his sleeping bag and set it up. He laid it on the floor, next to Takeru's sleeping bag. Takeru was already sleeping. Daisuke also went to sleep as Veemon went in Takeru's room.

"Gatomon, Patamon, are you guys awake," he asked.

Of course they were not awake.

"For goodness sake, it's almost 12 midnight," he growled.

He had no choice but to sleep with them. Hikari had Gatomon in her arms, so he slept next to Patamon on the foot of the bed.

Soon enough it was 12 midnight. Something strange was about to happen. For some reason, Hikari's soul was coming out of her body. Then Daisuke's soul came out of his body. Finally, Takeru's soul came out of his body. Gatomon's, Patamon's, and Veemon's souls were out of their bodies. Then Hikari's soul came in Gatomon's body, Takeru's soul came in Patamon's body, and Daisuke's soul came in Veemon's body. Finally, Gatomon's soul came in Hikari's body, Patamon's soul came into Takeru's body, and Veemon's body came into Daisuke's body.

It wasn't soon until the huge switch had been made.

**Morning…**

Hikari (in Gatomon's body) had just woken up. She started to get up, but had a little problem getting up.

"Why am I having trouble getting up," she wondered.

She scratched her scalp a little, but noticed that she had claws. She looked down on her feet, and realized they were cat feet.

"Gatomon," she screamed loud.

She woke up Daisuke (Veemon) and Takeru (Patamon).

"What happened," Takeru asked.

"_This _is what happened," Hikari replied.

"Very funny Gatomon," Takeru said.

"Yeah, real mature," Daisuke said.

"I'm serious, guys," Hikari said.

Daisuke got up, but noticed that his body was just like Veemon's.

"What the…," he gasped.

"Oh yeah, I'm the _mature_ one," Hikari mocked.

Takeru also noticed that his body was just like's Patamon's.

"Nani ka," they all exclaimed.

They woke up Gatomon (Hikari).

"What's wrong with you guys," she asked.

She saw her body, staring at her.

"Who are you and why do you look like me," she asked.

"Gatomon, you're in my body," Hikari replied.

"No I'm not," she said, until she noticed that she had a body like Hikari's. "Whoa, I have a sexy body."

"Don't say that," Hikari growled, blushing.

"I like your body Hikari," she said. "I don't mean that in a gay way.

"Wait a minute," Takeru and Daisuke just knew something was wrong.

They came out of the room, and came downstairs.

"No," they gasped.

Patamon (Takeru) and Veemon (Daisuke) were already up.

"You guys noticed it too," they asked.

"Yes, it's just like my wish," Veemon said.

"You wished for what," Takeru grabbed his collar.

"I wished to be human," he replied.

"That's exactly what Gatomon wished for," Takeru replied.

"What," Patamon asked. "Great, Patamon, did you also wish for this?"

"Iie," Takeru replied.

**Afternoon…**

They were all still inside Takeru's body.

"Ano…why are we still here," Gatomon asked.

"Gee, probably because some people wished to be human," she glared at Gatomon and Veemon.

"Gomen," they both said.

"Yeah right," Hikari muttered.

* * *

**I like short chapters, because it keeps me with good ideas. I have writer block actually. I'm sorry.**

**Please don't flame me. I tried. **


	3. So It Begins Weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Taichi had just come in the house to see his young sister. He had been gone for a year so he might be in for a huge surprise.

Gatomon was in the kitchen, stuffing her face with ramen. Hikari just glared at her.

"You better not fatten _my _body," Hikari hissed.

"Hikari, are you here," he hollered, when he closed the door.

"I'm here, Taichi-san," Gatomon hollered back.

"Taichi-_san_," Hikari growled. "You call him Onii-chan."

"Oh, I'm here, Taichi-san," she hollered again.

Hikari dropped her head in gloom.

"Hikari, it's been long," Taichi said, coming in the kitchen.

He came over to hug his sister, but didn't know he was actually hugging Gatomon.

"You look different," Hikari said.

"Oh hey Gatomon," he said.

"H…I mean, Gatomon's right," Hikari said. "Did you gain weight?"

He had on a confused face.

"Did you cut your hair," Gatomon asked, giving Hikari a deathly glare.

"Of course, I just thought it was too much," he smiled.

"So, when are you having babies," Gatomon asked. "Honestly, since you like some girl, you should definitely make babies; you are 21 years old and an adult."

"But, Mimi and Sora…"

"Are you making babies with them both," she gasped. "I'm surprised at you. I didn't you were like that."

"Ano…Gatomon, what's up with Hikari," he asked.

"She's just too excited to see you," Gatomon replied.

"So, Taichi-san, what're you doing here," Gatomon asked.

"Taichi-_san_," he felt a little hurt. "I came to see you."

_I don't believe it, Hikari actually forgot so much of our childhood activities_, he thought, feeling himself fall into a metaphoric abyss that was dark and covered in gloom.

"Taichi-san, I'm hungry," Gatomon whined.

"You just stuffed your face with ramen," Hikari reminded.

"Clam it, catty," Hikari said.

"I'll give you catty," Gatomon said.

"Guys," Taichi said, suddenly feeling better, "why don't we just go to the carnival?"

"You can't," Gatomon said.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because, Hikari's afraid of heights," she explained.

"I thought you were," he said.

"…"

"I'll just call Sora," he said.

"Are you and Sora together," Hikari asked.

"Sora's my friend," he replied. "Mimi's my girlfriend."

"What's wrong with you," Hikari asked, snatching the phone away from him.

Sora's voice was on the other line.

"Hello, Taichi," she greeted.

"Sora, it's been long," Hikari greeted. "Taichi said that…"

She went into the family room, as Taichi and Gatomon sweat dropped.

"If she ruins your relationship with Mimi, you'll have to forgive her," Gatomon suggested.

"But Mimi and I truly love each other," he said.

"You still have to forgive her," she said.

**Later…**

Patamon came in Takeru's room, when Ms. Ishida came in.

"Takeru, are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Patamon replied, closing the door after taking Takeru in.

_Rude much_, she scoffed.

**Meanwhile…**

Veemon was watching some action movies with Daisuke. Jun, who came to visit her brother, sat on the couch.

"Move over," she growled. "It's my turn to watch."

"Why can't you move over, fat-ass," Veemon asked.

"What'd you say," she asked.

"Yu heard me," Veemon replied.

"Daisuke, you are very rude," she yelled, punching him hard in the head.

"Is that the hardest you got," Veemon asked.

"Vee…I mean Daisuke, shut up," Daisuke hushed.

"Veemon's right, shut it Daisuke," she humped. "You're acting like a child."

"_You _are the one acting like a child," Veemon said.

"You're so mean," she yelled and ran out.

"It took her long enough," Veemon muttered.

"Thanks a lot," Daisuke growled.

**Night…**

Taichi was alone with Mimi, who was crying because Gatomon called her and told her that Taichi wants to break up with her.

"Why do you want to break up with me," she asked. "I never did anything wrong."

"It's not you," he replied. "I didn't even want to break up with you."

"But, Hikari told me…"

"Hikari was only joking around with you," he said.

"I'll talk to you after class," she said.

"Why don't we just stay here," he grinned.

"Taichi-kun," she moaned, feeling him kissing her neck softly. "We shouldn't…"

"Hikari's asleep now," he whispered, slipping his hand under her shirt.

Hikari and Gatomon watched the whole thing from upstairs.

"They're gross together," Gatomon gagged.

"You almost ruined their relationship," Hikari reminded. "They deserve each other. Besides, I know you wouldn't like it if somebody tried to break up you and Patamon."

"Whatever," she went upstairs, blushing.

_Really rude much_, she thought.

Then Hikari followed her.

"Oh, Taichi's leaving," Hikari reminded when they were in her room.

"Why," Gatomon asked.

"Remember," she asked.

"What," Gatomon asked, mimicking her tome.

"He has college class, and so does Mimi," she reminded.

"You have school too," Gatomon said.

"Oh no," Hikari gasped.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"You have to go to school in my body," she replied.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"You know, it's too quiet downstairs," Gatomon said. "I hope he's killing her."

"Why do you hate Mimi," Hikari asked.

"I don't hate her," Gatomon replied. "I just get jealous of the way she seems prettier than me when I'm Angewomon."

"O…k," Hikari slowly drifted to sleep.

A few hours had passed, but Gatomon couldn't sleep. Suddenly, she heard Taichi coming in. He came to her bed, as he kneeled next to her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, little sister."

Before he left, Gatomon whispered back, "You too, Onii-chan."

He was happy to hear that, as he closed her door. Gatomon finally understood how Taichi's big brotherly ways were. At least she got that part down, but there was something bothering her. What about Patamon? Did he understand any of this too? Then her eyes started weighing down as her breathing grew shorter. She felt it. She felt how a human should sleep. She finally went to sleep.

* * *

**I finally made a good chapter, hopefully.**

**Mimi: Taichi-kun, I love you.**

**Gatomon: (growls at Mimi)**

**Patamon: Gatomon, there you are.**

**Gatomon: Get away from me!**

**Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari: '**

**Mimi: Please review. **

**Taichi: Yeah, please.**

**Me: Get a room, you two! Please review! I really would appreciate it.**

**Patamon: Gatomon, are you okay?**

**Gatomon: (faints) …**


	4. Well, It was good

**Remember that Gatomon is Hikari, Patamon is Takeru, and Veemon is Daisuke. I keep getting confused myself.**

**Hikari- Gatomon**

**Takeru- Patamon**

**Daisuke- Veemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

**Monday Morning…**

* * *

It was time for school. The alarm clock rung as Hikari sat up immediately. She threw it as it slammed against the wall, breaking into pieces. She went back to sleep. Gatomon glared at her and came on top of her.

"DAMN IT, WAKE UP YOU LAZYASS," Gatomon hollered.

"5 more minutes," she muttered.

"You'll have more than 5 minutes if you don't get up," Gatomon yelled.

"I'm ready," Hikari said, getting out and coming in the bathroom to prepare herself.

It wasn't soon when Hikari was ready and had opened the window and jump out. Gatomon came there and saw that she perfectly landed.

"Don't _ever _do that again," she sighed of relief.

Hikari smiled and ran off to the school.

**Meanwhile…**

Daisuke was already prepared for school and he was walking slowly.

"Why do _I_ have to go to school," he groaned.

Suddenly, Takeru had just bumped into him.

"Gomen Daisuke," he said. "I was just running away from Ms. Ishida. She was angry for some reason. She says she can't deal with my attitude."

"What does that mean," he asked.

"Well, at least Tak…I mean 'Patamon' should take care of my body," he replied, smiling.

"This isn't funny Patamon," Daisuke hissed.

"Calm down Veemon," Takeru said. "For now on you're Daisuke and I'm Takeru until further notice."

"Who died and made you queen," Daisuke hissed some more.

"You got something to say to me," Takeru asked back.

They glared at each other until Hikari came in the middle of them.

"Oi Patamon and Veemon," she smiled.

"Hikari, we're Takeru and Daisuke for now," Takeru explained.

"Oh…hey Takeru and Daisuke," she giggled a bit.

"Hikari-chan," some girls called out from a distance. "It's been long!"

"Who are they," Takeru and Daisuke asked.

"Beats me," Hikari shrugged. "Hikari said that she doesn't really good friends."

"We're your friends," they said.

"You guys are different for me, but the real Takeru and Daisuke are good friends, mostly Takeru," she explained.

"Daisuke isn't going to like what you said," he said.

"I don't care," Hikari stuck her tongue out at Daisuke and playfully punching him in the arm. "You won't tell him, right?"

"That's a…"

"I said, right," her face came to a mood of fear and horror.

"Y-yeah, I won't tell h-him," Daisuke gulped and shaking in fear.

"I thought so," she said, running off to those girls who were shouting Hikari's name.

"Veemon, I'm with you, too," Takeru said. "Sometimes, Gatomon scares me. But she seems to scare you mostly."

"Thanks for having my back," Daisuke glared.

**Later…**

Hikari was coming in the cafeteria, amused on how big it was. Suddenly, she spotted sushi being served. She couldn't control herself. Takeru noticed that she was about to run for the sushi. Soon enough, he bumped into Ken.

"Oh, gomen, Takeru," Ken said. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh, hey, Ken," Takeru greeted.

"What's up with Hikari-chan," he asked.

"She's possessed and she's trying to fight this thing in her, so she can't control herself," Takeru lied.

"Possessed….Hikari," he asked in confusion.

"Yep, and I'll take care of her," he said, smiling.

"O…k," Ken sweat dropped. "Nice to see you, Takeru-san."

"Okay, bye," he smiled some more.

_Takeru is one strange guy_, Ken thought.

Then he looked at Hikari, who was running towards him.

_She must have noticed my charm_, he thought.

Boy was he wrong. She ran towards him and pinned him down.

"Ken," she said.

"Yes, Hikari-chan," he asked.

She took his bento out of his hand and ripped it open. She spotted sushi and rice. She emptied it all in her mouth. Then she gave him back the bento.

"Thanks, Ken," she smiled.

"That was…my lunch," he shook in fear.

_Why did she just eat everything like that_, he wondered, when Hikari got up.

He also got up and crossed his arms.

"You're welcome," he said, and walked off.

Takeru came to Hikari and he looked confused.

"Why did you just….?"

"I was hungry," she replied, smiling.

"…"

"Anyway, let's go somewhere alone," she started smiling some more.

So he followed her as she came to the gym, which was surprisingly empty.

"Takeru always told me it was full of fan girls and cheerleaders," he said.

"Trust me Patamon," she said. "Hikari always told me it was empty at this time. Everybody else is in the cafeteria, so there are no distractions."

"But you just eat sushi," he said.

"Are you considering my breath stinks," she asked.

"No, no," he replied.

"I knew it," she sighed in disappointment. "I'll never get to kiss you now that I made that stupid wish."

"It wasn't stupid," he said. "At least we can experience ourselves as real humans."

"You're right," she said, as they embraced each other.

Takeru grabbed Hikari's cheeks as he brought his face closer to her face. Finally, they kissed.

"You actually…," she stopped to come deeper to the kiss.

She ran her hand through his hair as Takeru let his free hands to roam everywhere on her body until they stopped at her bottom. They were at it for a while, until somebody just came in.

"What're you lovebirds doing," the person asked.

They both stopped as they stared at…

* * *

**Guess who said that? It's not Ken first off and it's definitely not any OC. You'll find out when you review. **


	5. A Few Minor Setbacks

Oh no… I have writer block

**Oh no… I have writer block! I don't know what to write so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Digimon…**

* * *

Hikari and Takeru saw the person who asked that question. It was a girl, of course.

"Takeru, it's been long," that girl said, coming towards to him.

"Ano, do I know you," Takeru (Patamon) asked.

"I'm Catherine," she smiled.

"Who are you," Hikari (Gatomon) asked.

"Don't you remember me," Catherine asked, ignoring that question.

"Oh yeah," he sweat dropped, not remembering.

"So, you guys are together now, huh," she asked.

She wrapped her arm with Takeru's arm.

"Yes, but can you let go of me," he asked.

"I want you to introduce me to your girlfriend," she giggled a bit.

"This is Gato…I mean Hikari," he almost said Gatomon's name.

"Bonjour Hikari," Catherine greeted. "Well, I got to class."

After she left, the school bell rung.

"What class does Takeru have," he asked.

"Beats me," Hikari (aka Gatomon) shrugged.

"Oh, he has gym right now, and so do Hikari," he remembered. "It happens every time after lunch."

Suddenly, students rushed into the gymnasium.

**At Home…**

Patamon (Takeru) was wondering how Takeru (Patamon) was taking care of his body. So he flew over to the phone and tried holding the phone. It kept slipping out of his hand until he caught it with his teeth.

"This is harder than I thought," he muttered with the phone still in his teeth.

He put it back and lied down on the cushion.

_He's probably fine anyway_, he thought.

**Meanwhile…**

"Look, it's Takeru," the fan girls cheered.

Hikari and Takeru looked right behind them and yes, they were in their gym uniforms.

"Who are they," Hikari asked.

"Whoever they are, they seem to running after us," he gulped. "RUN!!"

They ran fast, but the girls ran faster. They pushed Hikari aside and were still after Takeru. He jumped up and flipped over the bleachers, hoping to fly. He fell and landed on Daisuke.

"Get off me," Daisuke growled.

"It's Takeru _and _Daisuke," the girls squealed running after them.

"RUN," they yelled, getting up and ran.

"Great Patamon," Daisuke growled. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know, Veemon," Takeru responded. "Let's just keep running."

Then Daisuke noticed that they were coming to a dead-end, so he flipped up, holding onto some ropes. Takeru also came up with him. The climbed up to the highest point, but the girls started climbing up the ropes.

"Looks like it's the end," Daisuke gulped.

"Yeah, it was nice being human," Takeru gulped also.

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle that echoed throughout the entire gym. It was the coach.

"Girls, line up," the coach ordered.

The girls came down the ropes and came to their coach, especially Hikari.

"That was close," Takeru and Daisuke sighed of relief.

They came down and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Why do you think they were chasing us," Takeru asked.

"I don't know," Daisuke replied.

They came to sit down on the bleachers when the girls spotted them and started to chase them again.

"NOOO," they whined, running.

Hikari was just watching them, not knowing that somebody was right behind her. The person grabbed her from behind and turned her around.

"Hello Hikari," Ken greeted.

"What happened to Miyako," she asked.

"She went to college," he responded. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," she understood. "Well, now I got to help Takeru and Daisuke."

"I need to talk to you," Ken pulled her closer to him.

"What is it," she rolled her eyes.

"You do know that the final exams start tomorrow, right," he asked.

"Say what," she stepped back.

"Come on," he grinned. "You studied, didn't you?"

"Yeah, see what had happened," she fiddled with her fingers. "I switched bodies with Hikari on a Saturday night and so did Daisuke along with Takeru. Hikari has been studying but she never told me about this test."

There was silence. All they heard were the girls screaming and Takeru and Daisuke crying for help.

Then Ken bust out of laughter.

"Yeah right," he finally stopped. "Hikari, you don't have to make up an excuse just because you didn't study. I'll help you."

"I'm serious, Ken," she frowned.

"Oh really," he just blinked at her.

"Really, because I'm Gatomon," she nodded.

"Then fall from the bleachers," he said.

"I will not," she refused.

"Then you're _not_ Gatomon," he sighed.

Suddenly, a ball was coming towards them fast. Hikari noticed and used her hand to simply catch it.

"That was quick," Ken was surprised.

"_Now _do you believe me," she asked.

"You were just lucky," he shook his head.

"No, I wasn't," she frowned some more.

"Yes, you were," he frowned back.

She just walked away from, but he pulled her back to him.

"Now wha…"

He just landed his lips on hers. When he finished, she grew furious and punched him hard, pushing him towards the boys who were playing dodge ball. He was pushed to them and fell on top of them.

"That's what you get," she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, and I can study by myself."

She flipped her hair and left him. Ken was surprised of what she had just done.

_So Hikari is actually Gatomon_, he thought.

The gym class was over and everybody got dressed for the remainder of the day. Takeru and Daisuke were covered with kisses all over their face and glared at Hikari.

"Why didn't you help," Daisuke asked.

"I had a distraction," she replied.

She smiled and left them alone in the hallway.

"There they are," the girls squealed.

"Not again," they groaned.

* * *

**Please tell me you loved it, because the next chapter will be PataGato (Takari). I promise on that. **

**Oh and I don't hate Ken. I just put that scene because I just had this funny idea.**

**Anyway, no offence to the Kekari fans and please review!**


	6. Something Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

Hikari came home after school, which was a bit hard because she wanted to do something special.

"Hikari," she hollered. "I'm back!"

Gatomon came downstairs and saw that Hikari was looking different.

"What did you do to my body," she shrieked.

There was makeup on her face and her hair was dyed black. Her skin had a small cat tattoo below her belly button and she was wearing different clothes. Her ears were pierced and had studs.

"Oh, one of your friends said that you needed a complete makeover," she explained. "So I went to a beauty store, because I couldn't find my way home to tell you. Then I wounded up at the tattoo place, soon I came to this cute clothing store. I hope you aren't mad."

Gatomon heavily panted as she slowly walked towards Hikari. She was mad as Hell!

"Why did you change my body," she asked.

"It's just a physical change," Hikari nervously chuckled. "Speaking of physical change, you have final exams starting tomorrow. Ken told me. You know that guy has a major crush on you? He kissed me!"

"Nani," she screamed. "We have to get back into each other's bodies. And I have a tattoo, which is _not _physical! It stays on my skin forever! Ken just has a major crush because I'm almost smarter than him, and if you don't study right now…You know what…I am not going to fail AP Biology! That's the only final exam you have to study."

"How can we do that," she asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Gatomon growled. "This is _your_ entirefault!"

"I know," Hikari pouted.

"Don't give me that sappy look," Gatomon frowned.

"You want to fight," Hikari stood up.

"I was born to fight," Gatomon snarled, holding up her claws.

Suddenly, they heard knocking on the door. They were in the middle of their fight. Hikari had scratches on her face and her hair was being pulled. She opened the door in her bad mood.

"What the hell do you want," she growled.

She screamed right at Takeru. She gasped and realized what she just did.

"Oh, Patamon," she calmed down, blushing. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's alright," he smiled. "I came over here to help you study for the exams."

"How do you know the information," she asked.

"Because unlike you, Takeru and I always learn information from textbooks," he explained.

"Come in," she giggled a bit.

"What happened to you," he asked. "You look really different."

"Do you like it," she asked.

"Don't answer that, Patamon," Gatomon glared at him.

"Just close it immediately," he gulped. "I don't want any fan girls coming to find me here."

She did so as Takeru stared at Gatomon, who was staring back at him.

"I didn't know that cats can stare this long without blinking," she said, still staring at him.

"Alright, you win," he blinked.

"It wasn't a game," she frowned, without blinking.

"Let's just go upstairs, Gatomon," he nervously chuckled, running up the stairs.

"You two better not do anything on my bed," she glared at them. "Because if you do, when we're back to our bodies, I'll personally send you two back to the digital world."

"Come on, Patamon," Hikari said.

"You better do nothing on that bed," Gatomon hollered.

Then they came to the bedroom and sat down on the floor.

"Never look her in the eyes," Hikari harshly whispered.

"Right," he gulped. "Anyway, where's Hikari's AP Biology Book?"

"I don't know where she keeps it," she replied. "She usually hides it from me so that I won't have a crave of scratching her textbooks."

"Great," he sighed. "Well, let's go on the computer."

Hikari came on the computer and signed on. She got in and grinned.

"You know how to use a computer," he asked.

"Of course I do," she replied. "I've watched Hikari go on it several times."

"Then go on the Internet," he said.

"Already on it," she grinned.

She typed in the web address for the textbook they were supposed to use. Then they started studying. Several hours passed and they were still on the computer. Hikari turned off the computer and sat on the bed. She picked up her cell phone and saw that the time was 9 at night. They started at 3 in the afternoon.

"It's already late," Takeru groaned a bit. "Luckily, we can store knowledge in our minds and keep it that way."

He saw that Hikari didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong," he asked. "Are you worried about the exams? It's going to be alright. Besides, it's not that…"

"It's not that," she replied. "It's this stupid wish!"

She kicked the stuffed teddy bear that below her.

"I know it's only been a while," she frowned, "but I can't handle being a real human. I like being a Digimon that was made from data."

"Gatomon, what do you mean," he asked, sitting next to her.

"Hikari was right," she sighed. "It was my fault for making that wish. I should have been grateful for whom I was and also for the one who loves me. I'm sorry, Patamon."

She glanced at Takeru (Patamon).

"I don't even know if I'm looking at you or Takeru," she groaned, lying down. "You probably don't even know if it's either me or Hikari."

"Gatomon, maybe the wish isn't entirely stupid," he whispered.

"I just want the wish to go away," she said. "I wish that there was a way to get us back to our normal bodies or to at least postpone those exams tomorrow."

There was silence among them. All they could hear was the wind blowing from outside. Takeru came on top of Hikari, who was still lying down. She stared at his face, and felt him roam his hand down her waist.

"I don't care if we were still humans or not," he said. "I still love you no matter."

"Patamon, that's so sweet," she blushed.

They began kissing, which was a great moment for them. Her hands were grabbed down by his hands and her lips were conquered by his. He let go of her hands, as she tangled her fingers in his hair. His hand brushed against her bottom, which made a soft moan escape from her lips. He smirked, only wanted to do it more. He squeezed it as she arched her back.

"Patamon," she moaned, clutching his shirt.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly when…

Suddenly, Gatomon came in. They stopped and quickly sat up.

"What were you doing in my bed," she asked.

"We weren't doing anything," Takeru denied.

"Yeah, we were just talking," Hikari nervously smiled.

"I don't believe you guys," she growled. "You are so dead when we get back to our bodies. I warned you to _not _do anything on my bed. Who knows what else you might do next?"

"Wait a minute," Takeru stopped her. "Didn't you and Takeru use to make-out on your bed like that?"

"Patamon," she glared at him in the eyes. "We _never _did anything else, unlike you!"

"I warned you," Hikari sighed after Gatomon left.

"She scares me," he whispered. "Why does Hikari have to be mean and nasty like that?"

"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU," Gatomon shouted. "CATS HAVE SHARP EARS, REMEMBER?!"

"Sorry," he whispered.

Gatomon mumbled under her breath as Takeru started kissing Hikari again.

"Patamon, you have to go home," she reminded him, when she paused his kissing. "I don't want to be blamed for keeping you here late."

"Alright," he sighed. "I guess I better leave."

HE got up, gave her one more kiss, and left the bedroom. Luckily, there was still light outside, so he got home, quickly, only because of a fan girl.

"I'm glad he's gone," Gatomon grinned. "Now I'm not so mad."

She turned to Hikari and frowned.

"WAIT A MINUTE," she shrieked. "I'm going to have to claw you now! You owe me a new body, or at least for my body to be back to the way it was."

"Don't you like black hair," she asked.

"No, I think it's very slutty," she glared at her. "Besides, what's wrong with my original hair?"

"Black isn't slutty," Hikari growled. "You're just mad because _pink _suits you more."

"Mimi likes pink," Gatomon grabbed her hair.

"Who cares about that bitch," Hikari angrily clenched her teeth. "She's just like the evil clone of you."

They glared at each other for so long, that's when something happened.

"Why can't you go back to your own life," they hollered at each other.

Suddenly, lightning came out of nowhere, with a loud sound of thunder. Hikari and Gatomon fainted, which meant something was bound to happen. Something very good…

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry, Hikari's screaming got me to do that. **

**Patamon: I like this story! But the only thing is that I turned out to be like Daisuke!**

**Daisuke: I wasn't even this chapter! What are you talking about?**

**Patamon: You know what I mean. Whenever you come around Hikari and you two are alone, you either give her a quick kiss or gently give her a slap on her fanny!**

**Takeru: He does what?!**

**Daisuke: (gulps and hides behind Patamon) Nothing! I never did anything.**

**Takeru: You are so dead!**

**Hikari: o.0**

**Gatomon: '**

**Me: Please review! Oh, and I like to thank ****Lord Pata**** for reviewing too! Oh, and thanks my reviewers!**

**Takeru: Come back, dead meat! (about to punch)**

**Daisuke: (blocks the punch with his hand and punches Takeru)**

**Hikari: Guys, stop! You're embarrassing me.**

**Me: You two are pathetic! Everyone knows Hikari and Ken were meant to be!**

**Takeru and Daisuke: What'd you say?**

**Me: You heard me.**

**Takeru and Daisuke: (cracks knuckles) Say that again.**

**Me: Stop typing, stop typing!**

**Hikari: o Go you guys! Beat up that bitch!**

**Daisuke: Mi…**

**Me: Don't say my name! (grabs whip) Now say that I'm beautiful!**

**Daisuke: I don't have to say that. I can just beat you up right now.**

**Takeru: You don't want to know anymore, readers.**

**Me: I'm too young to die!**

**Review because I've been thinking of making a WizaGatoPata story. It's a love triangle and its rated T or M. (whichever my mind chooses so review!) **


	7. One Body Normal, the rest waits

**Here's another chapter and I wanted to tell you for reviewing or at least reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

* * *

**Morning…**

Hikari woke up, feeling a major headache in her head.

_What happened_, she groaned.

She saw that Gatomon was still sleeping as she got up to go the bathroom. She checked her reflection when she saw that she was in her own body.

"Ow, these studs are painful," she touched her ear. "I wonder what happened last night. Wait a minute!"

She was very surprised that she was back in her body.

"Yes, no more craves of scratching," she beamed. "I can't believe it. Gatomon!"

She came out of the bathroom and spotted Gatomon just lying on the floor.

"Gatomon, wake up," she squealed.

There was no answer. Gatomon's eyes were closed and her body seems to have stood still.

"Gatomon," she started getting worried.

She kneeled down next to her, trying to check her pulse.

_Wait a minute, Digimon don't have a pulse_, she thought.

"Gatomon, wake up," she picked up Gatomon and shook her.

There was still no answer.

"Oh no," she gasped. "What have I done? I lost my best friend because I got mad at her."

She embraced her, but there was still no answer.

"Gatomon, if you're still alive," she sniffed, "I would hug and kiss you. I was stupid for yelling at you because of that stupid wish and I shouldn't have been too hard on you and Patamon. Just please don't be dead."

There was still no answer.

"Gatomon," she sniffed some more. Suddenly, she heard snoring coming from her. "What the hell… You lazy cat!"

Hikari just dropped her and got up to get ready for school. Gatomon woke up and saw that Hikari's backpack was open. She came in it and stayed in it as Hikari picked it up and locked the house door. She started walking to school, when Takeru (Patamon) surprised her.

"Takeru, is that you," she was surprised.

"It's Patamon, Gatomon," he was a bit confused.

Suddenly, Daisuke (Veemon) came in front of her.

"So Gatomon, you ready for the final exams," he smiled.

"I'm Hikari," she frowned. "Gatomon and I switched back."

"Gatomon, you don't have to lie just because you're nervous about the final exams," Takeru frowned a bit.

"Oh yeah," she glared at him. "Test me, Patamon. Only I can answer the difficult questions while Gatomon can answer maybe the BCRS."

"Okay, what is the difference between photosynthesis and cellular respiration," he asked.

"Photosynthesis is when you have this chemical formula," she explained. "Carbon dioxide plus sunlight plus water is converted with energy to oxygen plus sugars and I forgot something. But I know that cellular respiration is the reverse of it."

"Well, _Hikari, _your average grade might be close to a B minus," Daisuke grinned.

Gatomon, who is in her pack, knew what Hikari was missing in that formula. Suddenly, some girls came in front of Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke.

"Hello, Hikari," a blonde girl came to the middle. "I just have to say one thing."

"What is it, Ami," she asked.

"I know I have been trying to steal your boyfriend and have been humiliating you in front of the school multiple times," she sighed. "I'm sorry for everything. What you did to me yesterday taught me a valuable lesson. And Takeru, I'll still come after you."

She snapped her fingers for the girls to follow her. Hikari was totally confused about what just happened.

"Why did she just… Never mind," Hikari sighed, walking off to school.

"Hold up, Gatomon," Takeru grabbed her shoulder.

She let it drop and glared at him. She clutched his throat and snarled.

"I'm _Hikari_, she snarled. "Don't ever forget that."

She let go of him as he gasped for breath. She smirked as he just stared at her. She left them and flipped her now black hair.

"Damn, I guess that really is Hikari," Daisuke was scared. "I can't believe she just attacked you like that. She sure knows how to defend herself."

"I actually feel pain," Takeru coughed a bit.

"I'm so glad to not be you," Daisuke gulped.

**Afternoon…**

"Attention, students," the principal spoke. "The final exams have been postponed. For some reason, the test papers were scattered and torn up. The test will be given to you during the summer or in your e-mails. Please return them after you have finished with them."

"Oh man, I studied for nothing," a boy sighed.

"Why during the summer," another boy growled.

"Oh man, I have to work during the summer now," a girl groaned.

Hikari was just at her locker, when somebody suddenly came behind her. The person covered her eyes.

"Guess who," the person asked.

"Ken, this isn't funny," Hikari frowned, taking his hands off.

"Jeez, you don't have to get mad at me, Gatomon," he glanced. "Did you do something different to yourself?"

"I'm Hikari, not Gatomon," she growled. "Yes, _I _did something different to myself. For some reason, I got a surprise makeover."

"So, where's Takeru, I mean Patamon," he grinned.

"Ken, I'm Hikari," she glared at him.

He grabbed her waist and pressed her against her locker. Before she said anything else, he silenced her with his lips. She pushed him off and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for," Hikari asked.

"So you're _not _Gatomon," he grinned some more. "That's even more good news for me. Also, Takeru will never know since you and I have the same class in about 2 minutes, without him."

She slightly blushed when he started to kiss her again. Gatomon came out of Hikari's pack and spotted Ken kissing Hikari.

"Ken, what are you doing," she growled.

Luckily, nobody was in the hallway. They were either out for lunch or at gym.

"Gatomon," Ken let go of Hikari. "How did…since when?"

"I'm going to teach you something that will get you to never touch Hikari again," Gatomon snarled.

"Gatomon, you don't have to hurt him," Hikari came in front of him.

"You enjoyed his kissing," she asked.

"No, I just don't want you to hurt him," she replied.

"Just like you hurt Patamon," Gatomon growled, "I'm going to do it ten times worse!"

"Gatomon, not now," Hikari whispered to her. "Somebody might see you. Besides, you can kill him after school. And please stay in my locker."

"Fine," she sighed, "But you owe me!"

"Oh, and Gatomon," Hikari whispered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess I was a little crazy about that wish."

"A little," Gatomon snickered. "You were mad like I don't what. You screamed so loud you beat the best opera singer's voice record. You scared me really bad."

"Don't push it," Hikari faked a smile. "Oh, is this a permanent black color?"

"No, it's not," Gatomon replied. "Just rinse it off with color conditioner."

Hikari sighed of relief when she said that.

"Ken, you better watch out," Gatomon warned him, after they finished talking. "The moment you are outside, bam! I just knocked you out! Then when you wake up, I'll personally prepare your grave."

"Gatomon," Hikari gritted through her teeth.

"Gomen, Hikari," she pouted. "But not to you, Ken! Boy, just you wait! It'll be a cold day in Hell after school, and God won't be there to save you! Believe that, you son of a…"

Hikari just put her in her locker and closed it. She sighed of relief, when Ken was still in front of her.

"Let's walk to class," he offered.

"You better not, Hikari," Gatomon screamed, from inside the locker.

"It's alright," she declined.

He carried her and walked off to their class.

"Ken, let go of me," Hikari declared. "I can walk, thank you very much."

"Hikari, you don't have to yell," he smirked. "Nobody is going to know anyway."

She felt him carry her on his shoulder.

"Takeru-kun," she muttered, finally giving in.

**Later…**

Takeru and Daisuke were just walking home from school, when Hikari had just run past them. Gatomon kept her word on what she was going to do to Ken. Hikari was just running with her so that nobody would know what just happened and there were no witnesses, because Gatomon told them not to say anything.

"Hikari, wait," Takeru said. "How did you and Gatomon get back to your bodies?"

"We argued, we fought, and we wished to be back in our own lives," she explained, as she resumed running.

"Is that it," Daisuke and Takeru wondered.

"Yeah, that's it," she hollered.

She was out of their sight.

**Night…**

Takeru glared at Patamon, who was glaring right back at him.

"Don't you want Gatomon back," Patamon asked.

"I do," Takeru replied. "And I know you want Hikari back."

"True," he sighed. "So we have to argue over something?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Patamon frowned.

"It is," Takeru agreed. "Maybe it only works on them. Gatomon was sad when she really needed to go back to her own body, or Hikari just scared her into it. Do you want to go back to your body?"

"Of course," Patamon replied. "You probably passed the final exams for me today."

"Actually…"

"Patamon, you didn't slack off, do you," he asked.

"No, it's just that the exams were postponed," he replied. "You have to during the summer."

"Shit," he muttered. "I want to go back to my own body already."

"I want to go back to my own body too," Takeru whimpered a bit. "Those fan girls are scary."

"Suddenly, I'm thinking that I like this body," Patamon grinned.

* * *

**Please review, because I made sure I didn't want to get anything wrong. **

**Takeru: I am going to kill you!**

**Hikari: (holds Takeru) Run!**

**Me: (runs)**

**Takeru: Ken and Hikari do not go together!**

**Daisuke: That's right, she and I go together!**

**Takeru: (coughs) she and I go together.**

**Daisuke: No, she's with me!**

**Takeru: She's with me!**

**Me: (returns) Let me guess… Daisuke said that you belong with him and now they're arguing?**

**Hikari: Yep.**

**Me: Take care Hikari.**

**Review, please….**


	8. Wish Again and Lesson Learnt

I guess I better submit this chapter now, so that I can work on my other stories

**I guess I better submit this chapter now, so that I can work on my other stories. It's my fault for making so much. But today is Friday in this story so it will go faster. Well, review after reading this chapter.**

Daisuke had just woken up from a quiet night. He felt really tired and heavy.

_Damn, I don't know what happened last night_, he groaned as he got up.

"Veemon, get up," he sighed.

He went to the bathroom and turned on his faucet. He put some water on his face. Then he noticed that he was looking at his real hands; it wasn't Veemon's hands. He looked at the mirror that was in front of him, seeing his face.

"H-how did this happen," he wondered.

He ran out of the bathroom and came to the bed where Veemon was. He had just woken up and already knew he was in his body.

"Whoa, I should tell Hikari about this," Daisuke grinned. "She's going to be so surprised."

"Not really," he muttered.

**Lunch Time…**

Hikari was at her locker with Gatomon. Takeru (Patamon) was just coming her way.

"Hikari, I just came to say that I'm sorry," he said when he came up to her.

"Takeru, you don't have to say you're sorry," she giggled a bit.

"I'm not…"

"Is Patamon in your backpack," Gatomon asked.

"But I'm…"

Patamon (Takeru) flew out of Takeru's pack and came to Hikari.

"Hikari, I think I know how we can undo this wish," he said.

"It's too late for that, Patamon," she smiled a bit.

"I'm not Patamon," he frowned a bit.

"Patamon," Gatomon grinned, tackling him down. "I missed you so much. Now that you're back to your body along with Daisuke and Veemon, we can resume the work that was unfinished."

She was going to kiss him, until he pushed her off.

"What stuff," he groaned in disgust. "I'm not Patamon; I'm still Takeru."

"You don't have to deny it," she pouted. "Just because you started to like being in Takeru's body doesn't mean you can pretend to still be him."

"But, Gatomon, I'm…"

She only kissed him to stop him from talking anymore. Hikari came closer to Takeru (Patamon) who was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Takeru, we could go somewhere private and 'talk'," she whispered.

"Hikari, I don't think you understand," he gulped a bit. "I just…"

She also kissed him to silence him. He was shocked that he was kissing Hikari, Takeru's girlfriend.

"You were saying," she asked.

Hikari and Gatomon were watching them back away from them.

"What's with them," they wondered.

"Gatomon, Hikari," Daisuke yelled. "I have to tell you something."

He came up to them as he panted for breath.

"What's wrong Daisuke," Hikari asked.

"Takeru and Patamon are not back to their bodies," he explained.

"That's not funny," Gatomon frowned a bit.

"I'm telling the truth," he said. "I have proof."

"Ok, so where's the proof," Hikari asked.

"You don't need proof," Takeru sighed.

"Hikari, what would Takeru do if I did something to you," he asked.

"He would punch you and then you would end up in the hospital," she explained.

"How about now," he asked, grabbing her wrist.

"Daisuke, you better not," Patamon growled.

"And what are you going to do," he asked.

"Kill you," he answered.

Daisuke came behind Hikari and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Go ahead," he grinned.

"Okay, I get it," Hikari said. "Takeru and Patamon are not back to their bodies, yet. Wait a minute! That means I kissed Patamon."

Her face grew in disgust along with Gatomon.

"Hey, we were like that when you were kissing us," Takeru snapped.

"And what's wrong with the way we kiss," Hikari growled.

"Nothing," Patamon said.

"Daisuke, you can let go of me now," Hikari said.

"Oh, gomen," Daisuke blushed a bit.

"Ano, where's Veemon," Gatomon asked.

"He's in my locker," he replied. "He was hungry so I gave him my lunch."

"Oh, well, you can have my lunch," Hikari said, giving him her bento.

"It's alright," he said. "You can have it."

"We can share it," she smiled.

"That seems delightful," he secretly smirked.

Patamon (Takeru) grew in jealousy. Hikari put Gatomon in her locker along with Patamon.

"You guys can talk about stuff," she said.

"It's going to feel awkward," Patamon said.

"Whatever," she gently closed her locker and left with Daisuke.

Takeru felt alone so he went with them.

**Night…**

It was Friday night. Gatomon came to Hikari's room along with Takeru.

"Come on," she said. "This is the exact spot where I wished on that shooting star."

"Yeah, but I don't think it might work now," he reminded her. "When you wish on a star, that's all you're going to get."

"I don't care," she frowned. "I just want everything back to normal. I can't even hug you anymore."

"I thought you liked Takeru," he was confused.

"I don't feel comfortable around him for some reason," she rolled her eyes.

"Where's the rest of the guys," he asked.

"They're downstairs," she explained. "Now, you'll be helping me to lookout for the star."

"Hai," he followed.

They both came to the window and waited. They waited and waited. 3 hours had already passed by and there was no shooting star.

"You know what," Takeru sighed, "I'm going back downstairs to know what everybody else is doing."

"Alright," she yawned.

Another hour had passed by, and Gatomon began to slowly go to sleep. She didn't know that a shooting star was coming. It was midnight and everybody was still awake, by watching a movie and eating popcorn. She tried to stay awake as her body grew number. Soon, at 1 in the morning, she was ready to sleep. Her eyes grew heavy when the star had just come. She nearly missed it, as she got up and went to the window.

"No, I need to make a wish," she cried.

It was about to vanish when she started to sleep.

"Damn, I can't stay awake," she yawned.

She came on Hikari's bed and muttered, "I just wish everything was back to the way it was before that star came."

She went to sleep and the star vanished. Suddenly, something started to happen. Lightning struck and thunder roared. Everybody who was downstairs heard it. The electricity cut off, giving it a scare to everyone.

"What happened," Patamon asked.

"I don't know," Veemon replied.

"Hikari, are you alright," Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess the fuse box started to have some trouble," Hikari replied.

The lightning struck again and everybody fainted. Something good was happening. The sky started to move backwards and so did time. It was coming to last Friday night. Gatomon woke up, at the balcony where she made her wish.

"So you still want to be a human," Patamon asked. "The star is already on its way."

She stared at Patamon for a long time.

"Takeru," she asked.

"I'm not Takeru, I'm Patamon," he explained.

_Was this a dream_, she wondered.

"Look, it's the shooting star," he gulped.

She stared at the shooting star and Patamon. He covered his ears, thinking she might wish for them to be real humans.

"I just want a normal life," she wished. "I'm already grateful for being myself."

Patamon uncovered his ears and was surprised of what she just said.

"Besides, I have Patamon," she giggled a bit, kissing him straight on the lips.

The star vanished which made her even more happy.

"I love you, Patamon," she smiled.

"I love you too, Gatomon," he smiled back, still confused.

"You know something," she sighed. "I always did wonder how Hikari and Takeru had to deal with their problems."

"Yeah," Patamon was still confused.

"Who cares about wishes," she giggled.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gatomon," he asked.

"You'll soon get it," she tackled him down.

Soon, they started digivolving to Angemon and Angewomon; it was going to be a sexy night. Angemon took off her helmet as she took his off. They came into a hot kiss while their hands started reaching for other places…

**Morning…**

Everybody was still sleeping on the floor. Takeru was sleeping on the sofa and Daisuke was sleeping on the floor next to Hikari. Veemon was sleeping on his head. He was the first to get up.

"What happened last night," he yawned.

Daisuke woke up, noticing that he was next to Hikari.

_Hey, Takeru's sleeping_, he secretly smirked. '_Maybe this is my chance_.'

He came close to her and set out his lips. He was this close until…

"What're you doing, dobe," Takeru asked.

"Nothing, just checking on Hikari," he nervously chuckled.

"Yeah right," he raised a brow.

Hikari woke up and spotted Takeru and Daisuke glaring at each other. Yes, she still had that surprise makeover. For some reason, the wish didn't reverse that.

"Takeru and Daisuke," she gasped.

"When did you get that makeover," they asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "But listen; I had a dream that we switched bodies with our Digimon. You think that could happen someday?"

"I guess," Daisuke replied. "I also had that dream."

"I'm sure Gatomon and Patamon wouldn't want that to happen," Takeru shook his head. "But, that dream we all had could be possible."

Patamon and Gatomon were still in Hikari's room, sleeping. Patamon was on top of Gatomon, with his hand still on her hand. Guess what they did…

**Well, if you want the sequel, review. I did this as the final chapter! **

**Hikari: Well, I'm glad it's over.**

**Patamon and Gatomon: (different tones) I think I liked the ending!**

**Takeru and Daisuke: Hikari…**

**Hikari: Get away from me!**

**Me: That's right! Ken and Hikari belong together!**

**Hikari: Oh Kami.**

**Takeru and Daisuke: (grabs ropes and blindfold) Let's tie her up, blindfold her and trap her in a closet.**

**Me: (gulps)**

**Hikari: When will you learn?**

**Ken: What's going on?**

**Me: You came back for me! (Replaces eyes with hearts)**

**Ken: I just wanted to see Daisuke.**

**Daisuke: What is it?**

**Ken: Bad news.**

**Daisuke: Did Jun die? Because that's not considered bad news.**

**Ken: No, we're not in the sequel.**

**Daisuke: (glares at me) You…will…die!**

**Review and you'll get your one-shot sequel. Yes, it's when Wizardmon comes back to Gatomon. I like Wizardmon, and I think he deserves some love. Patamon, yes, he will be very jealous in that sequel. It's filled with love, comedy, drama, and angst. Mainly, it's with love and comedy. **

**Preview:**

"**Gatomon," a voice whispered.**

**Gatomon was asleep, not noticing the voice that had just called her. Hikari had gone on a vacation with her brother and Takeru. The voice called her name again.**

"**What is it," she groaned, finally waking up. **

"**I've returned," the voice breathed away.**

**She was crept out by what the voice had just said to her.**

**End of Preview…**

**Me: Calm down, guys! You'll be in it, somehow.**

**Ken and Daisuke: (cracks knuckles)**

**Hikari: You better run.**

**Gatomon: This sequel might be interesting after all.**

**Patamon: (mumbles under his breath) Wizardmon…**

**Me and Gatomon: He's already jealous.**


End file.
